Lost Memories
by AJ Matthews
Summary: The Seishi are reborn after failing to defeat Nakago. Minor shounen ai between Chichiri/Tasuki!
1. Lost Memories, Part 1

Note: These characters are all the creation of someone else. This story does not follow the FY storyline as you may remember it. It also contains some PG suggestions, so don't read if you don't like shounen ai relationships. Some Japanese words are in this story, mainly to try them out. (Let me know if I used them wrong, please, by e-mailing me at aj_fan_fic@yahoo.com) Feedback is also appreciated.  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Part 1  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
  
  
1 Centuries ago.  
  
2 "Give up! You will never defeat me, Chichiri! You will be mine!"  
  
Chichiri looked battered and bruised. He lay on a blood splattered floor. All of the Seishi and the Mikos were both dead. "Mina!"  
  
"Tasuki!" He looked at Tasuki as he lay dead on the floor in front of him.  
  
3 His friends.His Miko.His lover.  
  
He looked straight at Nakago. "I will never be yours. While hands can touch and hearts can reach, I will be beyond your touch. And so shall they."  
  
His blood lay all over the floor. With the last of his strength, he drew a bloody magic circle around himself, Tasuki, and the other Seishi.  
  
This spell was their only chance. To be reborn and have this confrontation once more. To try to stop the pain this time. He alone had the power to do so. Suzaku, please hear my last prayer.  
  
He coughed up blood as the dark lord looked at him impatiently.  
  
"Hear me, Suzaku!" Chichiri shouted. A red light shone around him, brighter than the sun. Its power made his blue hair blow around furiously.  
  
"By my true name and the power in my blood,  
  
I call upon the powers of time and space.  
  
Let this battle be fought in another time and place.  
  
If hearts don't reach and hands don't touch  
  
Let this dark one take what he would.  
  
Harm to none, my vow is free.  
  
As I will, so mote it be."  
  
"No!" cried the dark lord in anger as the power of the spell unleashed.  
  
"I will have the advantage of knowing everything," he reminded Chichiri as red light shone down on all of them, and their bodies faded away.  
  
Chichiri lay entwined with Tasuki. Perhaps we'll meet again, he prayed, as he died.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
  
  
  
  
3.1 Present Day  
  
Sixteen-year-old Chichiri walked through the hallways of his new high school. It was a large and crowded place. He passed by several people along the way. Most of them stared at him- at his face, more precisely. And he thought he knew why.  
  
It was because of the mask that he wore over the scar that ran directly through his left eye. He kept his scar hidden beneath it. Chichiri had had that scar for as long as he could remember.  
  
He started walking faster, passing by a fifteen-year-old girl with auburn hair tied up in a pony-tail. She was talking to another fifteen-year-old girl with short blond hair.  
  
Down the hall, a seventeen-year-old red-haired teenage boy was having a. conversation with a teacher over a burned door. An eighteen-year-old boy with long hair in a ponytail was laughing as he stood there, listening to the red-head as he tried to explain just how it had happened. They sure didn't know.  
  
A thirteen-year-old boy with his hair in a ponytail, too, walked down the hallway, talking to a older teenager, who was nineteen. His hair was very short.  
  
That must be that really smart kid I heard about. At least no-one picks on him. Bet they're scared of that other guy, Chichiri mused as he continued walking.  
  
A nineteen-year-old boy passed him, with long brown hair. He was trying to duck behind people, as another boy, who was also nineteen, chased him through the halls, with his purple-colored hair standing out.  
  
Just another typical day, thought Chichiri. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the twins he'd met earlier laughing and joking. Another teenager stood by them, with long dark hair.  
  
Chichiri had to jump out of the way as a strange looking boy with fur on him ran down the hallway, and was chased by two figures, a boy and girl.  
  
He shook his head. "This is an interesting place, no da." He left the building, glad that school was finally over for the day. It was only his first week, and already he was feeling tense.  
  
Most of the crowd followed him, including the red-head and the other boy.  
  
Chichiri walked over to the gate.  
  
When he got over there, he froze.  
  
He was surrounded by some of the older kids, who followed him after school.  
  
"Kid, we don't like people who make us look bad." A tough blond-haired guy punched his right fist into his left palm.  
  
Chichiri nodded mutely. He knew that there were people who didn't like others being smarter than them.  
  
Mitsukake and Chiriko had just left the school, when Chiriko noticed the new guy had been cornered by the toughest group of bullies.  
  
"Mitsukake, look. It's only been a week." Chiriko pointed to the blue- haired newcomer.  
  
Mitsukake shook his head. "I think we'd better help him," he said quietly.  
  
They started heading in the direction of the stranger.  
  
Chichiri kept his eyes on the bullies. Then he saw a gathering crowd. His heart sank. Not again!  
  
Chichiri watched as the bullies drew closer to him. He backed up until he was pressed against the wall.  
  
The leader smacked him hard. He fell to the ground. His hand came up to touch his cheek.  
  
Chichiri stood and quickly flipped in front of the bully. Lashing out with his foot, he managed to kick him hard in the stomach. The bully swung at him again.  
  
Genroe and Tamahome watched in surprise as he deflected the blow. He was kinda cute, Tasuki thought.  
  
Chichiri defended himself against the bully fairly well. He only took two blows, as far as Genroe could see. He even managed to get in a few hits himself.  
  
The leader growled, and motioned for his gang to fight Chichiri as well.  
  
Genroe stepped out of the crowd. "I wouldn't try that, Nakago." He walked over to Chichiri and stood beside him. "You'll have to face me, too."  
  
"And me," said Mitsukake. He and Chiriko walked over.  
  
Yui and Miaka ran over to see what was going on. Miaka shook her head when she saw it was the gang run by that weird Nakago.  
  
"He was picking on that poor newcomer," said Miaka in disbelief. "Honestly, doesn't he have anything better to do?"  
  
"I'm glad those guys are helping out. Nakago is a pretty tough bully." Yui saw the new student standing there quietly.  
  
Nakago's gang hesitated to go up against Genroe. Mitsukake was also strong.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Genroe," said Tamahome as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Do you really want to fight all of us, Nakago? Better leave while you can." He narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
Nakago scowled. He looked at Chichiri and lashed out hard with his leg. He managed to hit Chichiri's ankle hard, and he fell to the ground. "This ain't over yet, kid," he growled. "Your friends won't be around to protect you forever." The twenty-year-old looked at his gang and snarled, "Let's go." He shot a parting glare. Our day of reckoning will come, Chichiri, he thought angrily. You will be mine. Then all of the gang turned and walked away.  
  
Chichiri's right arm was scraped and bleeding badly from where he'd hit the concrete. He managed to sit up, holding his right arm carefully.  
  
"You ok?" asked Genroe.  
  
Hotohori and Nuriko had walked over as well.  
  
"Is he all right?" Nuriko asked.  
  
Chichiri stood carefully. His ankle screamed in protest. "That Nakago has it in for me. This isn't this first time he's done this, no da." He gritted his teeth as he saw the massive bruise forming where he'd been hit.  
  
Mitsukake frowned. "What do you mean, this isn't the first time he's done this?" He looked closer and saw fading bruises on Chichiri's face and arms that had to have occurred in the last week.  
  
Chichiri looked at the strangers surrounding him. He bit his lip. "He's cornered me before, but usually when no-one else is around, no da."  
  
Genroe growled softly. "I'm gonna have words with that jerk. Pickin' on people is wrong."  
  
Hotohori looked at the young boy, who had turned his face towards them. The bruise showed on his naturally pale skin. He touched the bruise softly and looked at Chichiri.  
  
"Is this the first time he's hurt you?" Hotohori looked furious  
  
"No, no da." Chichiri looked down at the ground.  
  
"Why don't your parents write a letter of complaint?" asked Nuriko curiously.  
  
Chichiri closed his eye beneath his mask. "Because they're dead."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Nuriko looked like he wanted to kick himself.  
  
"It's ok. It happened years ago, no da."  
  
Genroe felt his respect for this guy go up.  
  
Chichiri nodded.  
  
"You live alone?" asked Chiriko. "Cool."  
  
"My parents were my only relatives, no da." Chichiri looked at the strangers. "No da, thank you for helping me."  
  
"You're welcome," Genroe said. "You're new, aren't you? What's your name?" He grinned. "My name's Genroe."  
  
"I'm Chiriko. It's a pleasure to meet you," said Chiriko, beaming.  
  
"My name is Chichiri, no da." He smiled as best he could through the mask and his bruise.  
  
"My name is Tamahome," said Tamahome.  
  
Mitsukake cleared his throat. "I'm Mitsukake."  
  
"My name is Hotohori," said Hotohori as he brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm Nuriko," announced Nuriko. "And I'm the strongest person inside the school."  
  
"Really, no da?" Chichiri asked, but his eyes kept flickering over to the red-headed Genroe. Chichiri thought Genroe was cute in a major way.  
  
All of them, including Miaka and Yui, who had continued watching the guys after the crowd had left, experienced a sudden flash of déjà vu.  
  
3.2 Flashback.  
  
"What.what was that?" asked Tasuki, pointing a shaking finger at Chichiri, as Chichiri disappeared from his Emperor form and reappeared as himself to welcome his friends home..  
  
"Welcome back, no da!" he shouted..  
  
Miaka, Yui, Mitsukake, and Nuriko stood there as well, with Chiriko gazing up at them. They were smiling at Hotohori, as he walked out in his Emperor robes.  
  
Tamahome ran out of the palace and grabbed Miaka.  
  
Laughing together, he swung her into the air. Then he placed her on the ground and they kissed.  
  
Present Day  
  
"Whoa." said Chichiri. "What was in that lunch today, no da?" He felt strange.  
  
"Well, whatever it was, it's affecting me, too." Genroe shook his head. "Weird."  
  
The others were shaken as well. They looked at each other and shrugged a little.  
  
"We'd better get going," Tamahome said. "The teachers will blame us for the fight."  
  
Chichiri nodded. "Thanks again for your help, no da." He smiled at them, turned, and walked away, with a limp.  
  
"Now that I know Nakago's picking on him, I'll keep an eye on him," said Mitsukake. "They used to do the same thing to Chiriko, here, until I set 'em straight."  
  
Yui and Miaka walked away slowly, feeling strange.  
  
The group disbanded, with Chichiri's new friends all promising to watch out for him. Of course, Chichiri didn't know what they were planning.  
  
Genroe stood there. He heard a muffled cry and peeked his head around the corner. Chichiri was trying to walk home.  
  
Chichiri tried to take another step and faltered on his left leg. Nakago's last kick had hurt him more than he thought.  
  
He took another step and hissed softly in pain.  
  
Genroe watched Chichiri take one more step and nearly fall, wincing. He caught the other man before he fell.  
  
He said, "Let me see your leg."  
  
"I'm fine, no da." Chichiri had fallen back into his habit of hiding things.  
  
"Sure you are. That's why you nearly fell." Genroe kneeled down and pulled up the pants leg on Chichiri's left foot. As he'd suspected, it was turning red and swollen. He felt a strange urge coming over him as he knelt there.  
  
Chichiri had felt a strange feeling come over him, as Genroe had lifted his pants leg up. He shook his head.  
  
He then looked at Chichiri. The boy was trying to walk, and it was not working. Genroe caught him for a second time, as the boy stumbled.  
  
"Lean on me," Genroe said. "It'll be easier."  
  
Chichiri blushed and looked away. He bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. "Ok, Genroe." That name didn't feel right to him some how. But he was too busy thinking about something else.  
  
With Chichiri leaning on him for support, Genroe set off to get him home. As they started off, Genroe felt those strange feelings coming back.  
  
To be Continued 


	2. Lost Memories, Part 2

Note: None of these are my original characters. All the others are the creation of someone else. This story does not follow the FY storyline as you know it, and is my own.  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Part 2  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
Chichiri sat on Genroe's couch, with his sprained left ankle braced up on a chair. He was busy thinking about what had happened the last few hours. Genroe was sitting on a chair, watching him quietly.  
  
1 A few hours ago.  
  
Chichiri just couldn't walk any more. His knee and ankle burned with pain as he continued to lean on Genroe. He was leaning more now than he had at the beginning.  
  
Genroe could see that Chichiri was weakening fast. He sighed. "Look, Chichiri, why don't we go to my place? It's right across the street. You can rest there." He glanced over his shoulder. For some reason, he felt like he was being watched. He looked down at Chichiri. The sixteen-year-old was short for his age, so that almost everyone in the school was taller than him. Including Tasuki himself. Chichiri's head came up to his shoulders.  
  
"All right, Genroe." Chichiri couldn't keep the pain out of his voice. "It hurts, no da."  
  
Tasuki had all but half carried him to the apartment building across the street. Once he'd gotten them inside, he helped Chichiri to the couch. "Sit down and put your leg up," he'd said.  
  
Chichiri was amazed to see that the apartment was as clean as a whistle. He'd put his leg up, afraid it would get the couch dirty.  
  
Genroe went over to the kitchen. "Hold on a sec," he called. He fixed two ice packs, wrapped them in towels, and took them over to Chichiri. After placing them on Chichiri's swollen ankle and knee, Genroe hopped onto a chair and looked at him.  
  
Chichiri had looked back. "Thank you again, no da."  
  
"Any time. That Nakago can be a real jerk sometimes." He looked away for a second and then glanced back.  
  
Chichiri still felt that Genroe's name was wrong. Another name kept springing up in his mind; Tasuki. A faint image went through his head. He saw a red-headed nineteen-year-old walking down the street with him, dragging him to a bar.  
  
"Honestly, Tasuki. Haven't you had enough to drink tonight?" That was himself, talking to the red-head.  
  
"Are you kidding? I haven't even had two bottles yet, Chichiri."  
  
"I don't know, Tasuki. Hotohori won't appreciate it if you burn another hole in the ceiling, no da."  
  
He'd laughed and slapped Chichiri on the back. Then he leaned in for a quick kiss, smiled, and pulled him inside. "You're going to love this," he'd proclaimed.  
  
"Chichiri?" a faint voice asked.  
  
"Tasuki?" asked Chichiri, still caught up in the image.  
  
"What?!?" the voice said. "Chichiri, snap out of it."  
  
Suddenly, a loud clapping noise pulled Chichiri from the image. He opened his eyes.  
  
Genroe was standing in front of him. "You ok, Chichiri?" He looked at Chichiri funny. How could this new kid know his nickname, he wondered.  
  
"Gomen. I just had another one of those weird things that happened when the whole group of us were together at the park, no da." Chichiri blinked his mahogany eyes. "Strange."  
  
Genroe was still looking at Chichiri kind of strangely. There did seem to be something familiar about him.  
  
"What is it?" Chichiri asked. He touched his face to make sure his mask hadn't fallen off.  
  
"How did you know my nickname?" Genroe asked in response.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chichiri looked confused.  
  
"While you were out of it, you called me Tasuki." The boy's brown eyes looked at him. "That's what all my friends call me. But I never told you."  
  
"It was in the image that I saw, no da."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We were walking somewhere. You called me Chichiri, and I called you Tasuki." Chichiri looked at Genroe funny now. "You were taking me to a bar." He didn't mention the kiss, though he could still feel its sweetness on his mouth.  
  
"Man, you must be a psychic or something. I do drink, not all the time, but when I'm with my friends." He looked at Chichiri with a mischievous smile. "You can call me Tasuki if you want to, just not in front of creeps like Nakago."  
  
So Chichiri and Genroe had talked about their likes and dislikes for a few hours.  
  
2 Present Day  
  
But now they'd run out of things to say.  
  
Chichiri had found out that Genroe, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chiriko all played in a band together. Hotohori was rich, according to Genroe. Chiriko was a genius, and was the reason all of them were passing. Nuriko had a huge crush on Hotohori, which didn't surprise Chichiri. He'd mentioned seeing Nuriko run after Hotohori in the hallway, which made Genroe laugh.  
  
"Oh, no," Chichiri moaned. He felt the power flowing in the room and attempted to control it. He tried to stand but couldn't. He looked at Genroe- no, Tasuki, then back towards the bedroom. A blue light was beginning to glow softly.  
  
The other lights began to flicker on and off.  
  
Tasuki looked around. "What's with the light show?"  
  
Chichiri looked at him. "Tasuki, help me, please, no da." He looked at him beseechingly and gestured towards the blue light.  
  
"Sure," Tasuki said, shrugging. He stood and walked over to Chichiri. Without any sign of strain, he managed to pick up the younger man and started to carry him back into the bedroom. When they got there, he was so shocked he almost dropped Chichiri. "What the?" Tasuki looked at the boy in his arms. He couldn't help but feel a warmth inside him as he gazed down at him.  
  
Chichiri inwardly groaned. Not here, not now, he pleaded. He looked at Genroe, feeling a strange sense of longing. He looked away quickly, and looked at the figure surrounded by the blue light.  
  
"It's not too late. Whatever happens, don't break the circle of seven. He can't defeat us."  
  
Those words went through Chichiri's head.  
  
An image snapped through Chichiri's and Tasuki's minds.  
  
Tasuki lay on the floor, looking at Chichiri. Both were dying. They were worried about each other. The others all lay dead. Chichiri was the only one who could stand.  
  
" 'I will never be yours. While hands can touch and hearts can reach, I will be beyond your touch. And so shall they.' " Chichiri told the figure.  
  
Those words seemed very familiar to Tasuki and Chichiri, as they refocused in the present.  
  
The cold eyes looked directly at Chichiri. "You will be mine, Chichiri. Don't fight it any longer."  
  
Chichiri gestured to Tasuki to give him over there fast, not noticing when his mask blew off.  
  
Tasuki did so, staring at the figure, absentmindedly catching the mask.  
  
Chichiri focused, and a red symbol appeared on his leg, showing through his ripped pants. The figure shrieked and vanished. The energy buildup in the room returned to normal. He looked at Tasuki wordlessly.  
  
Tasuki looked down at Chichiri. That had to be the most incredibly thing he'd ever seen. And he still found Chichiri to be beautiful, as they gazed at each other.  
  
"Where'd ya learn how ta do that?" Tasuki finally asked.  
  
Chichiri couldn't help feeling a deep sense of relief. Tasuki hadn't freaked out. "I've always been able to do it." He looked down at the floor. Tasuki was very handsome, in Chichiri's opinion. His fiery red hair reminded Chichiri of a sunset.  
  
Tasuki gently carried Chichiri out to the living room of his apartment again.  
  
"Want to explain that?" Tasuki asked softly, as he gently sat Chichiri on the couch. He himself had a secret that he would reveal, after Chichiri spoke. "Who was that weirdo?"  
  
  
  
"I was walking home from the park that day, years ago, when it began to rain. As I looked up, a blue light suddenly flashed." He looked at Tasuki, whose eyes widened at the sight of Chichiri's scar.  
  
"Someone appeared before me. He tried to take me away to some strange place." Chichiri shrugged. "For some reason, he couldn't." Chichiri remembered how frightened he'd been.  
  
"Days and weeks went by," he said earnestly. "I was scared. The man started appearing everywhere I went. My parents never believed me when I told them. They died almost two and a half years later."  
  
"Whoa. So you've been chased your entire life?" Tasuki asked.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "After my parents died, I was placed in a foster home. Everything went fine until he showed up again."  
  
"Let me guess- he did something like what he did here."  
  
"Exactly. My foster parents couldn't handle what they'd seen. That's when my ability showed up. I can stop his power, but I didn't think he'd try that today." His own symbol was fading away.  
  
"Oh." Tasuki was not completely stunned.  
  
"I had to do that at school sometimes, too, no da." Chichiri looked grim.  
  
"Chichiri?" Tasuki asked quietly.  
  
"Yes?" Chichiri looked at Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki looked back. "Why do you have a scar on your face? I don't mean to pry," he said hastily.  
  
Chichiri reached up and touched his face. Then he realized the mask was gone. "I got it in the car crash, no da. I was with my parents that night. The glass shattered." He felt very self-conscious. "That's why I don't belong anywhere. I'm scarred and have the power to levitate things. And some stranger chases me everywhere I go, no da." Chichiri looked at Tasuki.  
  
"Well, Chichiri, you're not alone anymore." Tasuki pulled back his sleeve, and picked up his tessen. "I see things in dreams, too. That's where I learned how to do this. Lekka Shien!" A red mark appeared on Tasuki's arm and a bolt of fire shot out of his tessen.  
  
"You have a mark, too?" Chichiri was surprised. "I thought I was the only one."  
  
"Actually, I."  
  
A sudden pounding came at the door.  
  
"Tasuki!" yelled Tamahome. "Let me in!"  
  
"Hang on a second, Chichiri." He smiled ruefully, and then went over and unlocked the door.  
  
Tamahome pushed it open, and walked in wearing torn clothes. His eyes were narrowed and a red mark was glowing on his forehead.  
  
"Oh, hi, Chichiri." He turned, trying to hide the mark, and looked at Tasuki. "Tasuki, remember those girls who were watching us earlier? The auburn and the blond one?"  
  
"Yes." Tasuki looked at him impatiently, not understanding.  
  
"They've been kidnapped.." Tamahome looked furious.  
  
"No way, no da!" Chichiri said, trying to get off the couch again.  
  
Tasuki frowned at Chichiri. "Stay seated." Chichiri reluctantly did so.  
  
Tasuki and Tamahome exchanged looks with each other. What do we do now, they thought.  
  
2.1 To be continued. 


	3. Lost Memories, Part 3

Note: These characters belong to someone else. This fic does not follow the traditional FY storyline and takes place in Miaka's world.  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Part 3  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
The guys looked at each other. Tasuki and Chichiri were staring at the red mark on Tamahome's forehead.  
  
"I'd better call Hotohori, Nuriko, and Mitsukake. Chiriko's probably with him," Tamahome said quietly. He walked to the bedroom, and quickly phoned them.  
  
Tasuki looked at Chichiri.  
  
Chichiri struggled to get to his feet and couldn't stop from falling down again.  
  
"Aw, shit!" Tasuki said. "Damn it, sit down!"  
  
Tamahome walked out of the bedroom and ducked instinctively as a fireball headed his way.  
  
"Hotohori will kill you if burn this place down, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki put his tessen down and looked at Tamahome.  
  
Chichiri was still laying on the ground. He flushed slightly. "Tasuki?" he whispered.  
  
"Hai?" Tasuki glanced over to Chichiri. "Oh." Tasuki walked over and helped Chichiri get back on the couch.  
  
The others arrived in fairly quick succession. Nuriko looked around.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Chichiri had his face in his hands.  
  
Tasuki realized that he was holding Chichiri's mask, and walked over to him. "Here," he said quietly.  
  
Chichiri put the mask on and looked up. He tried to get off the couch again. Tasuki pushed him back down gently.  
  
"Chichiri sprained his ankle this afternoon. Mitsukake, can you do anything? You're the only medical expert here."  
  
Mitsukake gave Chichiri's ankle and knee a thorough examination.  
  
"OUCH! That hurt, no da!" Chichiri said in pain.  
  
Tasuki glared at Mitsukake.  
  
"Be more careful," he growled, brandishing his tessen.  
  
"Ok, Tasuki." He hid a grin. It was obvious that Tasuki liked Chichiri a lot. Chichiri seemed to like Tasuki as well. As a test, he squeezed Chichiri's sore ankle a little too hard.  
  
Chichiri nearly jumped off the couch in pain. Mitsukake stopped him before he fell flat on his face.  
  
"Stop, no da!"  
  
"What are you doing to him, Mitsukake?" Tasuki said, scowling. He walked over and sat next to Chichiri to make sure it didn't happen again.  
  
"I think I squeezed his ankle a little too hard. Sorry, Chichiri." He reached towards him.  
  
Chichiri looked at Mitsukake suspiciously and tried to hide behind Tasuki. He peeked out.  
  
Chiriko, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Tamahome were trying not to crack up. They found this very hilarious.  
  
Tasuki frowned at Mitsukake. "Can you heal him, already? And no funny business this time." He looked at Chichiri, who looked nervous.  
  
"I promise, Chichiri, if he hurts you this time, I'll flame him."  
  
"Ok, no da." Chichiri sat still as Mitsukake took a hold of his ankle.  
  
This time, he felt a different kind of warmth in his ankle. It felt strange.  
  
When Mitsukake was done, he let go and wiped his brow with a cloth. "Try using your ankle now, Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri tentatively flexed his ankle. "It doesn't hurt any more, no da. How?"  
  
Mitsukake looked at Tasuki, who nodded.  
  
He held up his large palm, which had a red mark on it, as well.  
  
Chichiri gasped. "Another one? Does everyone here have a red mark too, no da?"  
  
"Hai," said Tasuki. "We all found them in different ways. And then we found each other. It looks like you are the seventh one so far, Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri's eyes glazed over and he went limp. Tasuki looked at him and saw his dilated eyes.  
  
"Not again..." Tasuki said.  
  
"Gather the seven warriors." Chichiri murmured. "The circle must not be broken."  
  
Nuriko peered down at him. "I think he's cracked."  
  
"No, he did this earlier," Tasuki said. "While he was out of it, he called me 'Tasuki'. I never told him my nickname, and I bet you all didn't either."  
  
"Seven signs the circle. Gather the warriors. " Chichiri said in a strange voice.  
  
Chiriko peered at Chichiri. "Fascinating," he said. "I wonder what it means."  
  
"Protect the circle. Don't let it break again!" Chichiri's voice was starting to rise in volume. "We only have one more chance. We must not repeat the tragedy. He must not win. Tasuki, help me make the circle."  
  
"Too late, Chichiri!" Nakago crashed through the glass balcony door. He landed right next to Chichiri. With one swoop, he was grabbed Chichiri and flung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Tasuki." Chichiri's voice whispered. "Hands must touch and hearts must reach across time. Don't repeat the tragedy we had then."  
  
Nakago cradled Chichiri's body to himself.  
  
Tasuki jumped to his feet. "Let him go!"  
  
"Time has run out for you, Suzaku warriors! I may have lost Suboshi and Amoboshi, along with Tomo, to you, but the others are on my side!" He caressed the side of Chichiri's limp face. "I knew you would be mine eventually," Nakago purred. He leaned his face toward Chichiri's.  
  
Chichiri had just opened his eyes. He whispered, "No." as Nakago kissed him. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He began struggling hard.  
  
Tasuki was in a rage. "Lekka Shie-" He cut it off when Chichiri was moved directly in front of the flame that was starting to shoot out. "You cruel devil! Let him go now!"  
  
"Why me, no da?" Chichiri asked as he kicked and fought to get free. "What do you want with me?"  
  
"I want what I have coveted for centuries, Chichiri." Nakago looked down at the boy. This Chichiri wasn't as powerful as he had been the last time we fought. "You."  
  
Chichiri looked scared. "That voice."  
  
"Yes. It's me, Chichiri." Nakago smiled evilly. "I've been following you for years, Chichiri. You aren't nearly as powerful now as you were the last time we fought."  
  
"What do you mean, no da?" Chichiri's eyes met Tasuki's. In that instant, memories flooded through Tasuki.  
  
He remembered a battle with Nakago. Miaka and Yui had been massacred by Ashitaru. As each Suzaku warrior fell, so did a Seiryuu warrior. Amiboshi and Suboshi were the only Seiryuu warriors who did not fight them.  
  
Chichiri stood beside him. "This is all because he wants me." Tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Chichiri."  
  
Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tamahome, and Chiriko were dead.  
  
"What if the others." Chichiri choked back a sob.  
  
Tasuki took Chichiri's chin in his right hand. "Chichiri, I love you too much to lose you now." He kissed his lover softly, who did not hesitate to kiss him back.  
  
Tasuki shook his head and refocused on the present. "Chichiri!"  
  
Nakago cracked Chichiri on the back of the head. He fell limp and unmoving.  
  
"No more memories for you, my sweet." He nuzzled Chichiri's unconscious body. "The spell will be broken. And then you will be mine forever." He laughed evilly.  
  
Tasuki looked at him in confusion. "What memories?" he demanded. "What spell?"  
  
Nakago laughed. "You haven't fully remembered your past lives, have you?" He focused, and two blue bubbles appeared. Miaka and Yui were in each of them.  
  
"Allow me to fill you in. Centuries ago, I attempted to claim Chichiri for my very own. He was with you, Tasuki." Rage leapt across Nakago's face. "I could not allow that to be. He deserved so much better." He smiled evilly then, as he cradled Chichiri to him. "So I set a trap for all of you. It was soon after Miaka and Taka had returned to Miaka's world, after Taka destroyed the fake Tamahome."  
  
"How could I have known that they would come back? So, with Seiryuu's power, we managed to take human form again. I also did not foresee Amiboshi and Suboshi, along with Tomo, turning against me." He frowned. "But, everything went according to plan. All of you were trapped. I offered Chichiri a deal; he surrender and I spared you." Nakago rolled his eyes at Tasuki's growl.  
  
"Tasuki was furious with me for that one. The others forbid it. Chichiri would have come to me, if you had not guarded him yourselves. So I had to have all of you killed. Miaka and Yui were the first to die." He laughed. "I earned Taka's undying hatred for that. Then he died, and the rest of you followed one by one. Finally, there was only Chichiri left." His teeth clenched.  
  
"The loss of his lover gave Chichiri more power than I had imagined. He used that newfound power to cast a spell, to send everyone to a new time and place, where the battle would be fought once more. He had hope to avert the tragedy of that time. If he lost then, he was to be mine, and mine alone. If he won, he won his freedom." Nakago laughed evilly. "But I had a distinct advantage. I knew who I was, and who I waited for. I'm amazed that you all hooked up as friends, even here in this world. I was afraid that Chichiri might not have been reborn. I found him and followed him for years, wherever he went. His latent Seishi powers were able to stop my spying. I lost track of him for a while. Then, he suddenly showed up here in Kyoto. What a marvelous surprise!"  
  
"So we are.?" Nuriko looked at the others in shock.  
  
"You were the Suzaku Seishi, sworn defenders of Miaka, priestess of Suzaku. But that was a lifetime ago. None of you have your power anymore, except for Tasuki and Chichiri."  
  
The group exchanged glances. Nakago was definitely wrong on that one. Each had some special ability that made him (or her, in Miaka's and Yui's case) different.  
  
"I knew who he was instantly. I'm quite amazed you didn't put the pieces together yourselves. But then, he's only been here for a week." Nakago smiled down at Chichiri, who hung in his grasp limply.  
  
"I don't believe you," stated Chiriko. "Why didn't we have any clue?"  
  
"You did. Déjà vu flashes, perhaps? Strange images of the past, lost memories."  
  
At his words, Nuriko, Chiriko, Tamahome, Mitsukake, Hotohori, and Tasuki gasped. They remembered the strange feeling they'd had when they'd introduced themselves to one another.  
  
"By the way, you can have the Priestesses back." Nakago gestured, and Miaka and Yui fell from the bubbles.  
  
Tamahome leapt and caught Miaka, while Mitsukake caught Yui.  
  
Tasuki frowned and looked at Nakago. "But why did you kill your own priestess?" He blinked his eyes in surprise. He didn't know where that had come from.  
  
"She betrayed me." He shifted Chichiri up higher. "Time for us to be off." He smirked at Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri moaned softly. "Shin'ai, Tasuki. Matsudai."  
  
Tasuki gasped. Chichiri had just said that he loved and believed in him. Forever.  
  
Hotohori and the others exchanged a look. None of them dared to attack Nakago because Chichiri was in the way.  
  
Nakago sprang lightly to the balcony railing, clutching the motionless Chichiri. "Find us if you can, Tasuki. By then, Chichiri will be mine."  
  
A blue light enveloped them and they began to disappear.  
  
"I swear I'll find you, Chichiri!" Tasuki yelled. "You won't get away with this, Nakago!"  
  
"I already have."  
  
Tasuki sank to his knees and pounded the floor as Nakago and Chichiri disappeared. I've failed him again, he thought, as tears ran out of his eyes. "Damn you, Nakago!"  
  
To be concluded. 


	4. Lost Memories, Part 4

Note: These are not my original characters. This story does not follow the traditional FY storyline and contains sexual innuendo and violence. Feedback is appreciated! E-mail me at aj_fan_fic@yahoo.com. Hope you enjoy this conclusion to my four-part miniseries. The next story in this series is titled 'Promises' and it's coming soon.  
  
Lost Memories  
  
Part 4  
  
By: A.J. Matthews  
  
1 Nakago's House  
  
Nakago lay the unconscious Chichiri down on his bed. He wouldn't touch the boy for a while. Chichiri had been hurt already, and Nakago hoped that he hadn't hurt him too much when he'd knocked the young boy out. He removed the mask and caressed Chichiri's soft, pale face.  
  
"You belong to me now, Chichiri. I am the only one you will ever love."  
  
Nakago looked up as Soi entered his room and froze when she saw Chichiri.  
  
"You found him, then?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Hai. And he will stay with me forever." Nakago made sure she understood that statement. "He is not to be harmed in any way, shape, or form." He removed the silk cords he'd placed in his room for just such an occasion. "We must bind him, or he will try to escape when he wakes up." Nakago thrust a rope at Soi, and began tying Chichiri's limp right wrist to the right post.  
  
Soi quietly began tying Chichiri's left wrist to the left post. She moved on to his feet when Nakago did the same. His feet were bound together, with a rope looped around the baseboard.  
  
Nakago turned to Soi. "Let him rest." Soi nodded and followed Nakago out of the room.  
  
After they had left, Chichiri continued to lie on the bed unconscious. He never moved an inch.  
  
1.1 Tasuki's Apartment  
  
"Damn it all, we have to go after Chichiri right now." Tasuki glared at all of the others. "Who knows what Nakago is doing to him right now!" He paced around the room.  
  
"We don't even know where to look," Hotohori said. It had been a little over five hours since Chichiri had been kidnapped, and they had not managed to find a single clue as to where Nakago might take him. "Not even my parents knew where Nakago might be."  
  
"This is all my fault. Chichiri had told me somebody was after him; had been, for all of his life. I should've been prepared." Tasuki punched the wall hard.  
  
"We've looked everywhere." Chiriko looked dejected as well as devastated.  
  
"Hai." Mitsukake sounded defeated. Yui sat in a chair next to him. She hadn't said a word.  
  
Tamahome looked at Tasuki. "I'm sorry, shin'yuu."  
  
Nuriko glared at all of them, except for Tasuki. "Are you all giving up!" he demanded.  
  
They shrugged. Without any clues, it seemed hopeless.  
  
They were all surprised when the doorbell rang.  
  
Tasuki stumbled over to the door and opened it.  
  
Suboshi and Amiboshi stood there, with Tomo standing next to them. Their eyes were clouded over.  
  
Part of him tensed, yet Tasuki stood aside and let them enter.  
  
"We just wanted to tell you two- no, three things," Amiboshi said.  
  
The three of them looked at the group they faced.  
  
"First, we didn't know who we truly were. And even if it's true, all the past life stuff, I mean, we don't care. We're happy here, and don't want to fight against you any more," Suboshi said.  
  
"Second." said Tomo, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, ".we think Nakago is crazy. We didn't even really know him then and we don't know him now. All he's ever done is used and manipulated us. We don't want that anymore, either. Besides, that was then."  
  
"Third," Amiboshi said earnestly. "We think we know where Nakago took your kareshi, Genroe."  
  
Tasuki flushed slightly when they called Chichiri his boyfriend. But he supposed it was true. "Where?"  
  
The three exchanged looks. Amiboshi nodded.  
  
"He has a house by the famous Kyoto river," Tomo said. "He took us there when he told us everything. Soi, Muboshi, and Ashiteru are on his side."  
  
"Oh." Chiriko gasped.  
  
"Thank you," said Hotohori. "You've risked your lives to tell us this. But you should leave so Nakago doesn't find out it was you who betrayed him."  
  
They nodded. "We have to go now." The three of them walked out of the open door.  
  
Tasuki looked at the others as the former Seiryuu Seven left.  
  
Yue cleared her throat. "Those were the ones always most loyal to me," she said softly, having remembered some of her past.  
  
Miaka and Tamahome were looking at each other, having remembered kissing.  
  
Tasuki growled, and stomped over to the door. He drew his tessen. "Lekka Shien!" A bolt of fire shot at the others.  
  
"Watch it with that thing!" Mitsukake shouted. He'd almost gotten scorched.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Tasuki demanded. "I, for one, will not abandon the one I love to that bastard."  
  
"I'm with you," sang Nuriko. He stood up and walked over to Tasuki.  
  
The others stared at Tasuki openly for how he referred to Chichiri.  
  
There was a gleam in his eye that challenged any of them to say just one word about it.  
  
They cleared their throats and stood up to follow Tasuki, as he and Nuriko ran out of the apartment building, heading directly towards the Kyoto River. It was nearing dawn.  
  
1.1.1.1 Nakago's House at Dawn  
  
Chichiri could hear something going on around him.  
  
"Inject him before he wakes up fully, baka!" Soi exclaimed.  
  
He felt a needle prick his skin. Chichiri started to feel strange almost immediately.  
  
Nakago entered the room and gestured for the others to leave. He sat down beside the bed.  
  
Chichiri tried to turn his head, but discovered that he could barely move. "What have you done to me, no da?" Even his voice sounded woozy. The whole room seemed to be spinning around him.  
  
So he didn't notice when Nakago took off his own outer and inner shirts.  
  
1.2 Outside the House.  
  
"Lekka Shien!" Tasuki burned down the wall to make a doorway. All of the others followed him.  
  
Soi materialized in front of them and cracked her whip. "Have to get past me first, boys."  
  
Hotohori was stunned when a sword appeared in front of him, glowing with a red light. He grasped the sword. "Find Chichiri, Tasuki. I want Nuriko, Tamahome, and Miaka to go with him to make sure he isn't stopped. Yui, Chiriko, and Mitsukake, assist me, please." Hotohori was stunned to find himself taking command, but decided to let it go for now. It seemed so natural.  
  
Soi laughed at that. "You'd better make it quick, kid. Nakago's with him right now."  
  
Tasuki growled and tore up the stairs, with the others right behind him.  
  
Ashiteru and Muboshi appeared.  
  
1.3 Inside the bedroom.  
  
Nakago used his sword to cut away Chichiri's shirt. The sword cut Chichiri, and he looked around hazily.  
  
"Tasuki?" Chichiri whispered, hallucinating. "What's happening, no da?"  
  
"Nothing," said Nakago flatly. He started cutting at the rest of Chichiri's clothes.  
  
Panic filled Chichiri at the moment, even with the influence of the drug.  
  
"Tasuki!!!!" he cried.  
  
1.4 On the stairs.  
  
Tasuki heard Chichiri scream his name and fall silent. "Lekka Shien!" He flamed both of Ashitaru and Muboshi, and then ran past, slamming directly into the bedroom door, which flew open.  
  
Nuriko and Muboshi starting fighting, while Tamahome and Miaka took on Ashitaru.  
  
1.5 Nakago's Bedroom.  
  
Nakago knelt on top of Chichiri, tying the gag tightly. His hands began to slide down Chichiri's youthful body, which the drug had immobilized.  
  
Chichiri was crying, and called with his entire being: TASUKI!  
  
A brilliant red light surrounded him, and Nakago was forced to cover his eyes from it.  
  
"What is that light!" he demanded  
  
Tasuki burst into the room. The same light glowed around him, and grew even brighter as he saw what Nakago was doing to Chichiri and felt a burning rage come over him.  
  
"Hands off my kareshi!!!" yelled Tasuki.  
  
Nakago only had time to look up before.  
  
"LEKKA SHIEN!!!" The flames that burst forth from Tasuki's tessen sent Nakago flying directly through the walls and into the lake.  
  
Nakago was badly burned. Luckily for him, he'd still had his pants on. Soi, Ashitaru, and Muboshi ran out of the house as well. You have defeated me for today, Chichiri, but I'll be back for you again. I made a mistake in underestimating your friends. I will come up with a new strategy. Then, you will be mine, Nakago vowed, as they disappeared.  
  
Tasuki ran over to Chichiri. He used his tessen to break Chichiri free of the ropes, and tore off the gag. Then he embraced him hard.  
  
Tears still ran down Chichiri's face as Tasuki grabbed him in a hug. He leaned against Tasuki, sobbing. His head rested on Tasuki's chest.  
  
Tasuki stroked Chichiri's hair and held him tight.  
  
"Chichiri. I was so afraid that."  
  
"Tasuki, thank you." Chichiri's tears soaked Tasuki's shirt.  
  
Tasuki saw that Chichiri's clothes were ruined. He quickly tore off his shirt and placed Chichiri in it. He looked Chichiri directly in the eyes.  
  
"Chichiri, did he." Tasuki looked angry.  
  
Chichiri shook his head, his voice quavering. "If you hadn't come when you did." He clung to Tasuki, shaken and sobbing. "He would have."  
  
"Never," Tasuki vowed. "I will always protect you." He wrapped his arms around Chichiri, who seemed to be in having trouble focusing. His movements were sluggish. "What's wrong, Chichiri?"  
  
"They injected me with something, no da." Chichiri started to shake.  
  
Tasuki scooped Chichiri up in his arms, holding him close. "Mitsukake can take care of that. What do you say? Shall we go home, my kare?" Tasuki smiled at him softly.  
  
And then, Chichiri knew the difference between Tasuki and Nakago. Nakago was harsh, unyielding, and demanding. Tasuki was gentle and asked first.  
  
"Hai." Chichiri clung to Tasuki as he was carried down the stairs, and to their friends.  
  
"Are you all right, Chichiri?" Hotohori asked gently. Chichiri was the second-youngest person there, which made him seem all the more vulnerable. He was also wearing Tasuki's shirt, which went down to his knees.  
  
"Hai, Hotohori." Chichiri had wiped most of the tears out of his eyes. "Tasuki saved me just in time."  
  
Hotohori looked closer and saw traces of tears on Chichiri's face. He was trying to put on a brave face, but he was obviously shaken and distraught. Hotohori looked over at Tasuki, his beautiful eyes asking a silent question.  
  
Tasuki shook his head. He cradled Chichiri to him. "Mitsukake, can you get rid of the drug they gave him?"  
  
"I can try, Tasuki." Mitsukake walked over and placed a hand on Chichiri, who ducked his head away for a few moments.  
  
The others shared looks of surprise. They looked at Chichiri, who pressed his face into Tasuki's chest. Tears began to trickle out of Chichiri's eyes. The droplets rolled down Tasuki's chest.  
  
"It's ok, Chichiri," Tasuki whispered in Chichiri's ears. "It's just Mitsukake."  
  
Mitsukake realized right then and there what Nakago had tried to do. He also looked at Tasuki, his eyes asking the same question Hotohori's had. From the looks the others were exchanging- shock, horror, and anger, it was obvious that they knew. They all looked at Tasuki, their looks asking.  
  
Tasuki shook his head again. The grim set of his jaw told all of them just how close it had come. If he hadn't gotten there when he did. Tasuki shook his head and smiled down at Chichiri. It was Chichiri who needed him now.  
  
2 Hours later.  
  
Chichiri lay sleeping in Tasuki's bed. All of the others watched him sleep and heard the little cries of pain that he made. Their lips tightened in anger.  
  
Tasuki lay on the bed with Chichiri, whispering comforts in his ears. His arms were around Chichiri, because Chichiri had not been able to fall asleep alone. He'd pleaded for Tasuki not to leave him alone.  
  
Tasuki looked over at the others.  
  
"That bastard will come back," he said quietly. "Next time, I will be prepared."  
  
The others stood around the room in various places. Because he was the shortest, Chiriko was next to the bed. He gazed at Chichiri solemnly.  
  
Miaka looked at Chichiri with tears in her eyes. Yui embraced her close. They looked at each other, and then watched Chichiri fretting in his sleep. Miaka felt as if her heart would break.  
  
"I will not allow Nakago to have Chichiri," said Hotohori softly. "If I must, I will put guards around this apartment." He watched the young boy sleep.  
  
"And neither will I." Nuriko's voice surprised them. He licked his lips and looked up at them. Tears were in his eyes, which was strange. Nuriko never cried.  
  
"Geez. Nuriko," said Chiriko. He was amazed to see Nuriko so upset.  
  
"Don't you get it?" Nuriko said softly. "Remember how we was when we first met him? Shy but happy. Look at him now. He's too terrified to let even one of us near him." He turned a compassionate gaze on Chichiri, who still had a look of fear in his face as he slept. When they had tried to talk to him, Chichiri had hidden his face. His mask had not been found, which Tasuki personally felt was for the best.  
  
If a hand was offered, Chichiri automatically shied away from it. The only person who could touch him right now was Tasuki.  
  
"He's right," Tamahome said. "I say, if or when Nakago shows up again, we kick his ass."  
  
The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Chiriko let out a tiny giggle. He pressed his finger to his lip and gestured towards Tasuki and Chichiri.  
  
The others gathered around, and when they did, everyone smiled in spite of themselves.  
  
Tasuki had fallen asleep as well. Chichiri was cuddled close to his side, his head resting on Tasuki's bare chest. Both now had little smiles on their faces.  
  
The others looked in each others eyes and nodded. They would do whatever it took to keep these two alive.  
  
2.1.1 A sequel will be out shortly. 


End file.
